The present invention relates to radio communication systems with increased capacity. The system can include a number of roving, automobile-mounted or handheld telephone sets served by either fixed, ground-based stations or by orbiting satellites or by a combination of both. The capacity of such systems to serve a large number of subscribers depends on how much of the radio spectrum is allocated for the service and how efficiently it is used. Efficiency of spectral utilization is measured in units of simultaneous conversations (erlangs) per megahertz per square kilometer. In general, spectral efficiency can be improved more by finding ways to re-use the available bandwidth many times over than by attempting to pack more conversations into the same bandwidth, since narrowing the bandwidth generally results in the need to increase spatial separation between conversations thus negating the gain in capacity. Therefore, it is generally better to increase the bandwidth used for each conversation so that closer frequency re-use is possible.
Spread-spectrum communications systems (e.g., CDMA systems) that increase the signal bandwidths using heavy redundant coding, such that a signal can be read even through interference from other users, offer high spectral efficiency. Using such systems, several users in the same cell can coexist in the same bandwidth, overlapping in both frequency and time. If co-frequency interferers in the same cell can be tolerated, co-frequency interferers one or more cells away can also be tolerated since distance will lessen their interference contribution, so it would be possible to re-use all frequencies in all cells.
Spread-spectrum system capacity is said to be self-interference limited because each unwanted signal that is received simultaneously with the desired signal, and on the same frequency, contributes an interference component. Some systems, however, such as satellite communications systems, are already limited by natural noise, so the wideband spread-spectrum approach is then not necessarily the best technique for maximizing capacity. Consequently it would be desirable to re-use the whole spectrum in every adjacent cell or region without incurring the self-interference penalty of wideband spread-spectrum.
FIG. 1 shows a typical arrangement of a cellular telephone network using land-based stations. This figure is illustrative of such networks only, for example, cells are not always of such regular size and shape and as a general definition a cell may be described as an area illuminated with a distinct signal.
Cells can be illuminated from their geographical centers, but it is more common to illuminate a cluster of three cells from a common site at the junction of the three cells, as site real estate cost is a major economic consideration. The antenna radiation patterns for central illumination of a cell would generally be omnidirectional in azimuth. It is also common to narrow the radiation pattern in the vertical plane so as to concentrate the energy towards land-based telephones and avoid wasting energy skywards. When the transmitters and antennas for three cells are collected onto the same site for economy, the antenna patterns are then only required to illuminate 120 degree sectors, and the resultant azimuthal directive gain largely compensates for the double distance to the far side of the cell. The antenna pattern can be shaped appropriately so as to provide a gain commensurate with the maximum range needed in each direction, which is halved at .+-.60 degrees compared to mid-sector. Thus a sectorized antenna pattern can be narrowed to -12 dB at .+-.60 degrees, giving a mid-sector gain of about 8 to 9 dB to assist in achieving the maximum range in that direction.
Using central illumination, the U.S AMPS cellular mobile telephone system denies re-use of the same frequency within a 21-cell area around a given cell. This is called a 21-cell frequency re-use pattern and results in co-channel interference being approximately 18 dB below a wanted signal when all channels are concurrently in use (commonly called maximum load). Such a 21-cell re-use pattern is illustrated in FIG. 2. Certain re-use pattern sizes such as 3, 4, 7 and products thereof (e.g., 9, 12, 21 . . . ) result in co-channel interferers being equidistant from the wanted signal and located on the vertices of a hexagon, separated by a number of cells equal to the square root of the pattern size.
In practice, illumination takes place from sites at the junction of three cells. Although the re-use pattern is a 21-cell pattern, it can also be described as 7-sites each having a 3-frequency re-use pattern around the three, 120 degree sectors. The signal to co-channel interference characteristics arising from this form of illumination are not exactly equivalent to those characteristics which result from central illumination (due to the antenna directivity it can be shown that interference with respect to a particular signal arises principally from two other sites whose antennas are firing in the right direction, and not from six equidistant cells which transmit on a common frequency as would be the case in central illumination).
The 3-sector, 7-site method of illumination is sometimes called sectorization, which can give the erroneous impression that an originally larger cell was split into three smaller cells or sectors by use of directional antennas. This impression, however, is inaccurate because the arrangement used for illuminating three cells from the same site is merely an economic arrangement that actually has slight disadvantages over central illumination with respect to technical performance but is otherwise very similar.
Cell-splitting is another concept entirely, being a way of obtaining more capacity per square kilometer by providing base stations more densely on the ground. Introducing cell splitting in an already existing system usually requires complete revamping of the frequency re-use plan, as it is conventionally not possible simply to split a cell, for example, into three cells and to re-use the original frequencies three times over. This would result in the three new cells operating on the same frequency with no spatial separation, which would present a problem for a mobile phone on the boundary between two cells where it receives equal strength (but different content) signals on the same frequency from both. Thus, it would be desirable to allow a cell to be split into sectors with the same frequencies being used in each without the above-described interference problem.
Similar capacity issues arise in designing a satellite communications system to serve mobile or handheld phones. On handheld phones, omnidirectional antennas of indifferent performance are all that in practice the majority of consumers are willing to accept. Directional antennas that have to be oriented toward the satellite or larger, more cumbersome antennas do not now find favor in the marketplace, so it is necessary for the satellite to provide a high enough signal strength at the ground to communicate with such devices. The signal strength received at the ground from a satellite is usually measured in units of watts per square meter or dBW per square meter on a logarithmic scale. For example, a flux density of the order on -123 dBW per square meter is used for voice communication to provide an adequate link margin for multipath fading, shadowing, polarization mismatch etc., using a downlink frequency of 2 GHz. The total number of watts radiated by the satellite is then equal to this required flux density times the area of the geographical region it illuminates. For example, to provide such a voice channel anywhere in the entire United States, having an area of 9 million square kilometers requires a total radiated power of: EQU 10.sup.-12.3 .times.9.times.10.sup.12 =4.5 watts from the satellite.
One voice channel would not, of course, provide a useful capacity. Five to ten thousand Erlangs is a more reasonable target for serving the United States. One way of increasing the capacity would be to generate 4.5 watts on other frequencies too, each of which could carry one voice channel; but a 45 k watt satellite would be very large and expensive to launch and would not be an economic way to provide 10000 erlangs capacity. It is therefore more efficient, having used 4.5 watts of satellite RF power to create one voice channel's worth of flux density at all places in the United States, to find ways which will allow the voice carried by that flux to be different at different places, thus supporting many different conversations using no more power or bandwidth.
The ability of a satellite to modulate the same radiated flux density differently in different directions depends on the angular discrimination provided by its antenna aperture. The angular discrimination of an antenna (in radians) is on the order of the ratio of the wavelength to the diameter of the antenna. Using an exemplary downlink frequency of 2 GHz (15 cm wavelength) an antenna of 1.5 meters in diameter theoretically has an angular discrimination on the order of 1/10th of a radian or 5.7 degrees, which, from an orbital height of, for example, 10000 kilometers, allows discrimination between 37 different directions within the United States coverage area. Thus, the same 4.5 watts of satellite radiated power could then support not just one, but 37 different conversations.
One way of creating 37 different beams is shown in FIG. 3. A parabolic reflector focuses the radio energy from a pattern of 37 different feeds down to the earth. An image of the feeds is projected onto the ground forming the desired separately illuminated areas. Unfortunately, using this technique there is spillover from one area to another, and in any case a mobile phone on the boundary between two or three cells receives equal signals from two or three feeds. If these signals are independently modulated, the phone receives a jumble of three conversations which it cannot decipher. Accordingly, conventional systems have been unable to exploit the potential capacity increases which would be realized using discrimination.